


Babysitting

by Your_backyard_friends



Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Seonghwa and San are there for a while, thats it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_backyard_friends/pseuds/Your_backyard_friends
Summary: Hongjoong babysits, that's it.
Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195550
Kudos: 10





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't held a baby in months so I forgot how to care for one

“Are you sure you can handle this?”

“Are you saying I can’t?”

“No, I’m just making sure it isn’t too mu-”

“Lemme stop you right there,” Hongjoong says, putting his finger against Seonghwa’s lips. “I can handle your baby just fine. You and San just relax and have a nice date night.” Seonghwa sighs, repositioning the baby in his arms. He looks back to see if San was coming down yet, then looks back at Hongjoong and sighs. “I know you can take care of her but this is the first time I’m leaving her alone. I just…” Seonghwa looks down at his sweet child. 

This will be the first time he would leave her in someone else's care. In fact, this is the first time he's ever left a child with someone that wasn’t him or San. He knows Hongjoong and trusts him with his whole life, but he doesn’t know if he can say the same about his child. 

Seonghwa can hear San coming and he looks at Hongjoong. “Take good care of her. I left a list on the kitchen counter, I even sent a copy to your phone. You know if anything goes wrong you can call me and I will come right back to-”

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong scolds gently, “Relax, will you? There will be no need for you to come back. Now hand over your child and run along with Sannie to wherever it was you two were gonna go.” Seonghwa reluctantly hands her over to Hongjoong. He nearly cries at how Hongjoong held her with one arm. ONE ARM! This was a terrible idea, he should never have agreed to this, his child was gonna die today, maybe he should just- 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cheerful giggle. He snaps out of panic and sees his daughter squealing in Hongjoong’s arms as he tickles her tummy with his free hand. He also notices that San was standing by him and it made him jump a little. San takes Seonghwa’s hand in his own, “Hey, everything will be fine. Hongjoong will take good care of her and you most definitely need a break.”

With that, Seonghwa and San say their goodbyes to Hongjoong and take off for their date. Once they are out of sight, Hongjoong shuts the door and peaks at the baby in his arms. “Okay you! We are going to have fun… somehow.” He goes into the kitchen to find the list that Seonghwa had left. He scoffs when he sees how long it is, “This bi-”. He picks it up but quickly notices a shorter list and opts to read that instead, sorry Seonghwa. 

“Okay, so we feed you a lil’ later, and bam! Sleep. Seems easy enough, what do you think little lover?” Hongjoong asks her. She doesn’t say much, just moving her arms around and making odd baby noises. “Understandable, let’s go play lover.” He manages to find the baby’s room and sees that a little playmat was already set out. 

He carefully sets her down. He realizes that he had left his stuff downstairs. Contemplating whether he should go or not, he quickly looks at the baby and runs down to grab his stuff. When he gets back into the room he hears the baby squeal. “I wasn’t even gone for a full minute and you miss me already?”

He finds a rattle and lets the baby grab it as he lays down next to her. “How do you feel about mommy and daddy not being here love?” The baby babbles and brings the toy up to her mouth. “Hm, I know, it is weird that they are not here. But no matter! Joongie is way more fun,” he says while moving the toy away. 

He continues to talk with her and pretends he understands what she is saying. He occasionally tickles her stomach and plays games with her. When he looks at his phone, he notices that quite some time has passed and decided it was high time she got fed.

“Alright little bug, do you think you can be alone for a while while I go get your bottle?” The baby coos and he bends down to kiss her tiny nose. “Okay then, be good.” He got up and left to find a bottle. When he got back he could hear her make tiny distress noises. 

“Oh, don’t be sad, I’m right here little bug.” He picks her up and gently rocks her while letting her feed. He walks around the room humming a little tune in his head and the baby seems to have calmed down. He burps her after she finishes but then notices she hasn’t gotten tired at all. 

“Why are you still up, love?” She giggles at him and sticks her tiny tongue out. He too giggles, “I’m guessing momma taught you that one. Now now, it’s sleepy time.” He glances around the room for a pillow, but he doesn’t find one. “Where in the world are all the pillows at?”

He walks out of the room and finds a guest room. He silently congratulated himself and went to sit on the bed. Carefully, he took a pillow and placed it in between his slightly parted legs. He proceeds to put the baby down where the pillow is and starts to rock his legs while patting her stomach. “You wanna hear a song or a story?” She makes a small noise and he guessed it was probably her saying a song.

“A song then. Lullabies are overrated so imma sing you something I came up with myself.” The baby responds by wiggling excitedly. He starts singing softly while continuously rocking her side to side. He could slowly feel his eyes close and when he looks down, he can see her doing the same.

-

“That was very nice. I’m glad we did that,” Seonghwa said as he takes out his keys to open the door. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, now let’s go see if our baby is still there. They entered the house and were confused when they heard no noise. “Hongjoong?” Seonghwa called out. There was no response. The couple looks at each other and quickly takes off their shoes and heads upstairs. 

They checked their baby’s room but it was empty. “Over here,” San whispers to Seonghwa. He motions with his finger to be quiet and slowly opens the door. They look inside to see Hongjoong and their sweet child asleep, Hongjoong’s hand still patting the baby’s stomach. It was such a cute sight, even if they were concerned about how low Hongjoong’s head is hanging. 

They snap a quick photo, rearrange Hongjoong, and take the baby back to her room. “I think it’s safe to say we can leave her with Joong if we go out again.”


End file.
